


Goodbye, Ty.

by orphan_account



Series: The Walking Dead [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Feels, Sadness, TY, Tyreese's death, the walking dead - Freeform, written right after twd s5 midseason primere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyreese may be gone, but he's still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Ty.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 11:07 Pm, an hour after TWD Season 5 Midseason Premier. THIS MADE ME REALLY SAD LIKE SHIT

Father Martins voice echoed over the tears of the people beside him. As Rick had laid the body into the hole in the ground Sasha could be seen kneeling beside it, her eyes seeming to never run out of tears. Maggie was sitting mext to her, crying along side and just as hard, as if it had been her brother who was dead. Maybe she was thinking of Beth, or her father. Or maybe she felt the sadness aswell, like everyone else did.  
At this point, Rick himself was crying. Rick had never been the kind of guy to be touchy feeley, but this had broken him. His eyes swelled with water, and he began to cry almost as loud as Sasha and Maggie.  
Carl was crying too, but looked downand tried to hide it. Rick didnt, and fell to the ground on his grave with the bloddy wood cross on top of it. And on top of the cross was Tyreese's hat.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Tyreese?" Echoed a light voice.

Tyreese looked around, opening his eyes to findhimself almost blinded by a bright yellow light.

"Tyreese wake up!" 

"Wha?"

Lizzie and Mika stood in their normal outfots above Tyreese, smiling. They giggled. "Tyreese, please get up! Bob says dinners ready!" And with that, they ran twards the smoke in the near distance, leaving Tyreese alone and confused. He placed his arms to the ground, and forced his body up. He looked at his arm, looking for any bite to tell him that what had happened wasnt a dream. But he saw nothing.  
He turned himself around, and saw Bob next to a grill, in a apron that had red marks all over it. He looked over and saw Lizzie and Mika playing with the array of flowers next to the log cabin. Tyresse walked twards them, in confusion.  
"Youre dead." He said, shaking a bit. "Their...youre...."  
"Yeah," Bob shrugged. "But you are too now. Guess you can join the club."  
Tyreese stood for a moment, trying to think.  
"Is this...heavan?"  
"Im not sure." Bob replied, smiling at the kids behind him. "But its not what was down there, thats for sure."  
Tyreese had his eyes wide opened, and sat down on the blue picnic table behind him. His eyes watered up, and he started crying into his hands as Bob came over to him.  
"Hey, hey." He said, putting an arm around Tyreese's bigger figure. "Dont cry. Look who else made it here." Bob leaned back for Tyreese to see which almost made him jump.  
Karen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So...this is hevan." Tyreese responded to Andrea, who was sitting at the table across from him. "Something like." She responded with a smile, then looked at her sister. "If Amy's here, i guess it is."

"Can i see them, the group?"   
"Of course. But..."  
"But?"  
"You cant talk to them."  
"How do i see them?"  
"Well, close your eyes, and sleep."

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Tyreese saw them. The group. It must have been a few days after his demise, as they were on the road way further down. Tyreese looked down, and saw himself, but he could travel quickly. He was almost running, but didnt feel anything. He smiled to himself and ran to Sasha, screaming her name.  
No reply.

So he was dead. But he could still look after everyone...

And just make sure they were okay.


End file.
